The present invention relates to dental impliments, and more particularly, to a matrix band inset which can be used in combination with a Tofflemire matrix band retainer or the like for providing a close contour conforming circumferential matrix for the cervical circumference of molar teeth and the like.
Commonly used matrix band retainers create a triangular void in the area where the band ends enter the retainer. Although the Tofflemire matrix band retainer has advantage of adaptability, low cost, and availability, it also has this commonly associated disadvantage of the triangular shaped void being created. In cases where minimum tooth structure remains, or where there are large carious lesions in the molar teeth, there is great difficulty with current retainers for forming a well adapted, firm matrix which can securely grasp the remaining tooth structure. Additionally, the triangular shaped void further reduces the retentiveness of the matrix to the tooth.
To overcome this difficulty, dentists have improvised a variety of personal techniques. Custom fit pieces of stainless steel can be wedged into the created matrix band void. Copper bands can be adapted to the tooth, as can "T" bands or an AUTOMATRIX.TM. can be used. As an alternative, amalgam can simply be forced into the void and later carved to contour. All of these improvised techniques have limitations in that they can injure the gingiva and they do not contribute to matrix retention. Additionally, the improvised techniques are not adjustable and make formation of well formed proximal contacts difficult.
A further difficulty often encountered with present matrix techniques is the difficulty of attempting to adapt the matrix band to concave areas of a tooth. This is especially critical when only minimum tooth structure is remaining such as for molars which have suffered extensive tooth structure loss due to decay and for molars which have suffered cusp fracture extending subgingivally.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a matrix band inset for use with a matrix band retainer which provides a matrix closely contour conforming to the cervical circumference of a tooth and especially, molar teeth. It is further desirable to provide a matrix band inset which permits a firm grasp of severely damaged teeth. It is also desirable to provide a matrix band inset which allows repetative adjustment of the matrix band for enabling formation of well formed proximal contacts. It is also desirable to provide a matrix band inset permitting adaptation to concave areas of a severely damaged tooth.